


Girl

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icon Drabble:<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl

Every day blurs now.

Saving the world just comes down to being three words that mean Faith has unfinished business that will never get to be done up right. The only difference that she can see is the hollow place in the mirror when she thinks about what they bought with their blood. The law firm still stands; the city is still going to be full of people who need saving. Nothing changed, nothing was fixed. There's just less people around to take on the job now, and Faith can't make it be right.

Everyone is gone. She's still broken.


End file.
